


stamina

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rimming, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You have a lot of stamina, Yuuri," he tells him, and Yuuri only smiles.
 Or the one where Yuuri fucks Phichit in the morning and Victor in the evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the yuri on ice kink meme, prompt 117. i hope you enjoy it!

Yuuri wakes up to Phichit cuddling closer to him, his eyes lidded and his breathing soft. Yuuri kisses him softly, enjoying how close they are. They've been dating for a while, and he's glad they are. "Good morning, pup," he tells him, and Phichit huddles closer to him.

"Good morning," he says, and Yuuri sees there's a small tent forming in the sheets. "Uh—" Phichit looks up to him, and he blushes.

"You want to take care of that?" Yuuri asks, almost immediately going to his domineering yet gentle tone.

Phichit looks at him with adoration in his eyes and fuck, Yuuri knows he made the right decision by dating him after the Grand Prix Final. "Yes," he breathes.

Yuuri quickly slides the younger man off his boxers and handles his erection lazily, stroking his cock. Phichit only gets harder at the contact, and Yuuri looks for the lube in the bedside table. He coats his fingers in it, and then he enters Phichit's hole with one finger. Phichit bucks his hips and he groans, throwing his head back. Yuuri crooks his finger just the right way and a moan escapes out of Phichit's mouth.

Yuuri kisses his neck as he adds a finger in, Phichit's eyes lidded and him letting out breathy, soft moans that make Yuuri melt. Yuuri hits his prostate and Phichit grabs at the sheets, his toes curling in arousal. "Please, Yuuri," he breathes.

"Beg for it, pup," Yuuri says, and it's so fucking arousing it makes Phichit's knees weak. He almost forgets he has to answer before he realizes Yuuri's looking at him intently, his fingers still inside him.

"Please, Yuuri, fuck me, make me cum, I need it, please, please..." he begs, and he closes his eyes. Yuuri clicks his tongue and he kisses his collarbone before he retires his fingers off Phichit's entrance, to replace them with his lubed cock. "Oh my God!" he's still not over how huge Yuuri is, and with not even three quarters of his cock inside his asshole, he feels full.

Yuuri starts fucking him roughly, the pace of his hips not matching the praise that goes out of his mouth in strings. "You look so good for me, pup, taking my cock so well— you're so good for me, you're stunning—" he groans when all of his cock gets inside Phichit, and it's that when he really starts thrusting. He's rough and hard and simply magnificent, and Phichit bites his lip to stop from moaning so loud he'd wake up the neighbors. "Make those pretty noises for me, babe, moan for me."

Phichit obliges and he starts moaning uncontrollably as he keeps pounding into him, his cock deep inside him as Phichit jacks himself off, everything too overwhelming and underwhelming at the same time. He closes his eyes and he rocks his hips before letting out a loud moan when Yuuri hits that specific spot that drives him crazy.

"Y-Yuuri! I-I'm gonna come!" he announces, and Yuuri stops moving his hips. Phichit bucks his hips, looking for friction and not finding it. He whines. "Please, keep fucking me, I need you, I need you so bad," he whines, and Yuuri smiles before he starts thrusting again, harder, rougher, until Phichit is moaning like a cheap whore and he's coming, cum spilling out of his cock into Yuuri's shirt and his own.

"That was... amazing," Yuuri whispers, his domineering, confident, rough act gone as soon as the sexual scene is over. "I love you," he says, and Phichit cuddles closer to him, not minding their smell of sex as he kisses the older skater.

"I love you more," Phichit mutters, and he squeezes Yuuri's hand, and it's so soft and distinct from a few minutes ago Phichit is amazed. He feels tired, though, and he thinks he'll get a shower after he takes a quick nap.

Yuuri cuddles next to him but he then gets up, telling Phichit he'll take a shower. Phichit nods and Yuuri goes to the shower, turning the water hot. He loves Phichit, and he loves Victor, too. He wants to fuck Victor senseless next, maybe when he's back from seeing Yakov.

When Yuuri ends showering and he dries his hair he wakes up Phichit. "We should get something to eat," he tells him, and Phichit rubs the sleep off his eyes before getting up, getting dressed and going downstairs.

Yuuri and Phichit have pizza for lunch, and they enjoy it and then they watch TV. They're living in Russia right now, but they're not sure if they want to keep living there.

Victor comes home late, and Yuuri is quick to kiss him and ask him how was his day. He doesn't seem in the mood for questions as Yuuri keeps kissing him and straddling his lap. "Can we fuck tonight?" he purrs, and he feels how Victor gets half-hard at the mere mention of it. "You're like a horny teenager, Vic," he says, amusement written across his face.

"S-Shut up," Victor mutters, but before he knows it Yuuri goes upstairs to get the lube. He comes back with a grin across his face, and he kisses the older man.

"You're so easy to arouse. You're so horny and desperate..." Yuuri teases, and Victor blushes deeply.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me already," Victor says sharply, and Yuuri chuckles before kissing him and sliding his pants and boxers down, until he's there, naked and his cock half-hard.

Yuuri, instead of starting to finger him, pulls his ass up and starts eating him out. Victor yelps in surprise and he closes his eyes, the sensations overwhelming him. Yuuri's tongue on his asshole, opening him up, and how he's getting so hard as Yuuri fucks him with his mouth.

"Oh my god, Yuuri!" Victor yells, and he finds himself grabbing at Yuuri's hair and his thighs are shaking from pleasure. "Fuck!" he breathes, and it's that when Yuuri gets up from his position, leaving him on the couch again.

"Now you're all hard for me," Yuuri says, the same teasing tone in his voice. "You're such a good boy for me, did you know that? I'll make a mess out of you." His lips meet Victor's again before he starts to fuck him, thrusting slowly and drawn out.

Victor's hand looks for Yuuri's and Yuuri looks at him lovingly before squeezing his hand affectionately. But it's too much and not enough at the same time, and Victor knows he has to beg. "Go harder, please, Yuuri," he says, and Yuuri smiles.

"Just what I wanted to hear, prince." His pace gets wilder and rougher and everything is too much as he keeps their hands together as he keeps thrusting and pounding into him, Victor moaning and groaning so loud.

"I'm gonna come—! Fuck, Yuuri, ohmy God!" white spills out of his cock into his pelvic area, and he sighs in relief and tiredness. Yuuri comes too after a few minutes, his cum on the older man's hole.

"Can I eat you out again?" Yuuri asks, and Victor nods, and God, Yuuri's tongue is exploring his no-longer tight hole, licking up at the entrance and cleaning him up and he's moaning but he's also so tired out and he wants to fall asleep as Yuuri's eating him out like a fucking girl. Yuuri stops licking only to praise him. "So good for me, so good," he murmurs before he starts sucking and licking into his hole, and before Victor knows it he's getting hard again.

Yuuri gets up from his ass and he starts fingering him, his long fingers going knuckle-deep until they're ghosting over his prostate. "Please—" Victor mutters, and Yuuri crooks his finger just right, and he gasps. "Right there," he breathes, and it's all so overwhelming before he's coming again, white spilling right in Yuuri's forehead.

Yuuri doesn't mind, though, and he's happy to clean it up with a napkin and throw it in the trash immediately after. "Well, that was great," Yuuri says, and he's back from this domineering and teasing persona he has during sex.

Victor huddles next to him, and he kisses him. "I fucked Phichit earlier today, you know?" Yuuri tells him, and Victor laughs breathlessly.

"You have a lot of stamina, Yuuri," he tells him, and Yuuri only smiles.


End file.
